


Scrub In

by holoudays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holoudays/pseuds/holoudays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody in one direction and some others are in a hospital trying to save patients' lives while breaking several rules</p><p>don't look at this it will be deleted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub In

uh hello this isnt actually anything yet im still figuring out how to work this website mmkay sorry


End file.
